The Kingdom of Hyrule
Thought to be the oldest surviving nation in the world, its monarchy, which reigns in Northern Hyrule, has roots stretching back to the birth of the world. Founded by the Hylians, it has always been a deeply religious nation, paying homage to the three Golden Goddesses who created the world. In truth, the present day Nation is much changed from the one told of in legend, yet it still shares the same traditions, and its royal line has, quite miraculously, never been broken. Hyrule holds a bloody history filled with conflict, rebellion, and war, reaching back for centuries. Despite this, however, Hyrule has ever been known as a land of peace and prosperity. Its people are proud and strong-minded, who pride themselves on their freedom and influence, even while kneeling to their Kings. Many a courageous hero has been fostered in this land blessed by the Goddesses. They have always appeared in times of great peril, vanquishing the foes of their nation. If the people of Hyrule have one fault, it is, perhaps, the very pride, which they so freely display and cling to, that they have for their country. This timeless pride has at times grated on the minds and ideals of certain groups, and often the people of Hyrule, convinced that their customs and traditions are superior, will try to convince others to adopt them. The Royal Family Through some miracle, or perhaps divine intervention, the Royal Family of Hyrule has remained intact throughout the history of the world, guiding and leading the nation of Hyrule. The line has been ever threatened by those that would seek to upturn Hyrule and rule it for themselves, which has periodically meant the deaths of its Kings, and the capture of its Princesses. An ancient custom of the Royal Family, considered as strong as law, states that all firstborn females born into the Royal Family will be known as Princess Zelda. It has been this way, according to legend, since ancient times. This came to be after the Prince of Hyrule, in attempting to obtain the Triforce of Courage, had hired a sorcerer to pry the information from his sister, Zelda. The sorcerer grew impatient with the Princess’s resistance, and cast an eternal sleep upon her. In his grief, the Prince decreed that all future firstborns in the Royal line be named after his sister, who was laid to rest in a sanctuary in the North Palace. The heir to the Kingdom is always the eldest child, and, though it was once different, the gender is irrelevant. The heir is always known as the High Prince or High Princess. The children, grand children, great grandchildren, and any siblings of the current ruler all possess the title of Prince or Princess. The line of succession is always the firstborn child, and if that firstborn child has children, then their children are next in line. The second child and their descendants are next, then the third, etc., etc. Only if there are no surviving children will the previous ruler’s brother or sister take the throne. It is therefore very rare, though not completely unheard of, for a cousin or such distant relative of the current ruler to ever take the throne. The Military of Hyrule Since the time of the Imprisoning War, Hyrule has maintained a large standing army, and martial training for the Royal Family. Raised from birth to lead fighting men and armies, the overall command has usually resided in the hands of the Royal Family, whose training in areas of tactics cannot be matched. Occasionally a gifted general of less noble birth will be granted command. Though there have not been any major wars in over 200 years, the army still earns its keep, taking care of criminals, and fending off bands of Moblins at times. They, and many other villainous creatures, have been known to raid out of the mountains and deep forests from time to time, but they are never a match for Hyrule’s finest soldiers. Most of the forces of Hyrule are stationed at the North Palace, and the towns of Rauru and Ruto, though there are smaller brigades scattered throughout Southern Hyrule. The number of trained troops tends to differ drastically from ruler to ruler. Currently, in this time of peace, Hyrule has the smallest standing army it has had for hundreds of years, though recruitment is increasing. The core of the military of Hyrule is called the Royal Guard, though in truth, they are far more then guards. Better-equipped and far better trained than the usual troops, they are traditionally commanded by the current ruler. They will usually form the core of a defense, or the forefront of an attack, and are considered the most reliable, disciplined, and deadly force in the nation. They are also the only unit that regularly employs magic-users, and in fact makes them a vital part of its function. The Legend The legend of Hyrule is one that has repeated itself throughout history. The Triforce, the ancient relic which the Golden Goddesses left behind, is the central aspect of this legend. When the three Goddesses created Hyrule, the Triforce was left at the point they departed the world. Consisting of three golden triangles, representing Power, Courage, and Wisdom, the Triforce is accurately named the Power of the Gods. If one should ever obtain it, Hyrule will become as that person sees fit. It has therefore been highly coveted by many, and been the focal point of several wars. In ancient times, after the King of Hyrule long ago unified the land, a man named Ganondorf was born of the Gerudo. As was custom, this man was made King among this race of women warriors. When he was older, he hailed the King of Hyrule, swearing fealty to him. However, his heart was black, and he desired to rule Hyrule himself. He coveted the Triforce, and its power to make him as a God. During this time, a young boy by the name of Link appeared from the forests; sent on a quest to stop the King of Thieves at any cost. Aided by the Princess Zelda, this young hero obtained the Master Sword, also known as the Sword of Evil’s Bane. Upon pulling it from its pedestal, he was held unconscious in time for 7 years. Upon awakening, he was named the Hero of Time. However, the Master Sword was also the key to the sacred realm, and so Link had inadvertently opened the way for Ganondorf to retrieve that which he lusted after. Yet, as Ganondorf did not have a balance of Power, Courage, and Wisdom, the Triforce was split. He retained the Triforce of Power, but the other two were given to those chosen by destiny: Link, and Princess Zelda. So, aided again by Zelda, as well as the Sages of the Sacred Realm, Link, the Hero of Time, managed to defeat Ganondorf, and seal him inside the Sacred Realm. These events have been mimicked in the ages that followed. Ganondorf has time and time again escaped from imprisonment, and even cheated death. Yet every time he arises in an attempt to reclaim Hyrule, a new Hero and Princess Zelda have thwarted his dark designs. Downfall of the Hylians In an event now many centuries past, the people of the gods were assailed by the dark one, Ganon, who had managed to escape from his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm. The people awaited the Hero of legend to come again and vanquish the King of Evil once more. But no hero came to them. And so, in the hour of their doom, the people prayed to the Goddesses to save them. The Godesses responded by selecting those who would continue on, and directed them to the mountaintops of Hyrule. Then, in a sudden and fierce torrential downpour, the Goddesses washed away the ancient realm of Hyrule: evil and innocent alike. Thus, the ancient race of Hylians was greatly diminished, and began to live on the mountaintops, now islands, above their sunken homeland. No one is quite sure when or where they first appeared, but a race similar, and yet perfectly inferior, the Humans, arrived in Hyrule during the time period immediately after the Great Flood. Many of the Hylians dispersed themselves among this population, and thus true-blooded Hylians have been a rarity from then until now. The most notable group of pure Hylian lineage is the Royal Family. Aside from this line, few other Hylians can be distinguished from the Human majority in Hyrule. The Shadows of the Hylians The Sheikah, a people called the “Shadow Folk,” are veiled in many mysteries. They are similar to the Hylians in many ways, and in fact are nearly indistinguishable from the latter in terms of physical structure, but are unquestionably different when it comes to behavior and customs. Sheikah have red eyes, and many also have white hair; the only other alternative being black; so they are somewhat easily recognized. The Sheikah were once in opposition to the Hylian Royal Family, but allied with them during the Great Wars. The details of this war, and especially the role of the Sheikah in it, are shrouded in mist. All that is known is that nearly all of this unique race was wiped out, and the Royal Family came to its aid at the very brink of oblivion. It is for this reason that the Sheikah that remained swore fealty to the Hylian King; foreswearing that with each generation they would protect the Royal Family and its heirs. Though the Sheikah have always been faithful in their service, they are a somber folk, and no less mysterious than when they were separate from Hyrule in ancient times. Scholars have long since uncovered an event in the history of the Sheikah; covered in blood and curses. They have been forbidden by the Sheikah that remain to retell the tale, yet even if they had not, those who read it are so horrified, almost magically, that they are subjected to nightmares, and if the story is asked about, they will not answer, but only stare blankly at space for a time; transfixed in a place that has no name. Aside from these historians, who are commanded by the Royal Family to keep this tale alive, but in secret, the only ones who know of it are the Sheikah themselves. At the time of their allegiance with Hyrule, there were few Sheikah left in the world. At present, the Sheikah are even rarer than the Hylians; the only known line being those that serve as bodyguards to the Royal Family, and many even wonder if that line had not died out long ago. The idea of any pureblooded Sheikah still remaining is highly questionable, but uncertain, though most believe that bodyguards of Sheikah descent, at least, still protect the King and the Royal line. The Kingdom The center of Hyrule’s power rests at the North Palace, but it does not stop there. The King of Hyrule has very strong influence throughout Northern Hyrule; enforcing laws, regulating trade, and protecting the people against those who would harm them. Southern Hyrule is somewhat less influenced by the Royal Family, but still functions under it. The Death Mountain Region, however, remains mostly unaffected by any monarchy, and its inhabitants live in a sort of self-rule system. The Zora and Goron populations do remain as allies to Hyrule, but rarely interact with the Royal Family. Nobles, some appointed by the king, though these Lordships usually stay in specific families, are placed as Governors for every city in Hyrule. These governors, usually accompanied by small councils, report to the King, and rule in his name. There are kingdoms of Gorons, Kokiri, Zora, Deku, and Rito located within Hyrule’s borders, and are nominally bound by its laws. Yet, for the most part, the Royal Family leaves these groups to govern themselves, and only calls upon their allegiance in times of great need. In all but name, they are separate, but closely allied, nations. Category: Factions